Zachary Riggins
Zachary Riggins, also known as Zach, is a student at Blackwell Academy. He is a popular quarterback and Vortex Club member who dated Juliet Watson, until he cheated on her by sexting with Victoria Chase. He also seems to be very arrogant and a bully since he had pushed Luke Parker into a locker the previous week. Zachary reappears in Before the Storm, the prequel to the events of Life is Strange. Episode One - "Chrysalis" During Mr. Jefferson's class, Victoria's mobile phone vibrates. It's evident to be Zach calling her, as his nickname "Zach" (it reads as "Zak") is displayed on Victoria's mobile phone as well as a picture that resembles him. When Max Caulfield is going to save Chloe Price from being shot by Nathan Prescott, she doesn't consider that Zachary could help her. Later, when Max is going to retrieve Warren Graham's flash drive, she sees Zachary playing football with Logan Robertson outside the dormitories. Speaking with Zach will cause him to tell Max to step away from the football. As Max leaves the dorms, he receives a text from Juliet informing him that she knows about him sexting with Victoria. Zach throws his football out of frustration, which hits Alyssa Anderson in the head unless Max rewinds time to warn her. When Max later encounters Juliet on the Blackwell parking lot and asks her about her status with Zach, she will reveal that Zach confessed to sexting Victoria. Juliet will add that he treated the situation as a "joke" to justify his actions. Episode Two - "Out of Time" Before entering the art class, Max can have a short talk with Zachary about the drama between him and Juliet. Zachary will say that he doesn't understand Victoria's actions, considering her popularity at Blackwell. Max will reply that talking about this is the very thing Victoria wanted everyone to do, after which Zachary invites Max to see the upcoming football game and the conversation ends. After Kate Marsh left the school building crying, Zach runs into Mr. Jefferson's classroom, saying that something is going on at the dormitories. He is then among the many students watching Kate's attempted or successful suicide. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" At the swimming pool, Max can find Zach's phone in the boys' locker room, and will comment on his carelessness. His phone displays a picture of Juliet eating ice cream as a wallpaper, along with messages exchanged with Victoria, which seem to be the sexts Juliet alluded to in the first episode. Zach_phone_1.png Zach_phone_2.png Episode Four - "Dark Room" At the End of the World Vortex Club Party, Zach can be seen in the V.I.P. section making out with Juliet. Upon seeing Juliet and Zach, Max will comment that she hopes Zach doesn't enact revenge on her. Alternative Timeline When Max enters the alternative timeline, Zachary can be seen talking to Nathan on the Blackwell Campus lawn. Relationships Friends * Logan Robertson - Love Interests * Juliet Watson - * Victoria Chase - Gallery julietep1.jpg|Zachary talking to Juliet ("Chrysalis") zachary-ep1football.png|Zachary playing football ("Chrysalis") zachary-ep1angry.png|Zachary after getting the SMS from Juliet ("Chrysalis") zachary-ep2talktomax.png|Zachary talking to Max ("Out of "Time") zachary-ep2closeup.png|Closeup of Zachary ("Out of Time") zachary-ep2warn.png|Zachary running into Jefferson's class ("Out of "Time") zachary-ep2frozen.png|Zachary frozen in time ("Out of "Time") zachandnathan-altline.png|Zachary in the alternative timeline ("Chaos Theory") julietparty.jpg|Zachary at the party ("Dark Room") Trivia * His last name is likely a reference to the television show "Friday Night Lights." The show was about a high school football team, and his voice actor, Derek Phillips, had a recurring role on that show as a character named Billy Riggins. * According to episode one, his least favorite subject is Science. * There's a "Juliet + Zachary = Love 4ever" graffiti next to Chloe and Rachel's hideout. References de:Zachary Riggins es:Zachary Riggins pt-br:Zachary Riggins ru:Закари Риггинс Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters (Season 1) Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Vortex Club Members Category:Episode 1: Chrysalis Characters Category:Episode 2: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode 4: Dark Room Characters Category:Bigfoots Category:Alternative Timeline Characters Category:Male Characters (Season 1) Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Characters (Season 1) Category:Season 1